1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and particularly to an image processing apparatus provided with image processing section which performs image processing after system initialization processing for image processing has been carried out at the time of turning on a power source or during start-up, and a control method applied to the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital laboratory system has been known, wherein various types of image processing is carried out by an image processing section for image data obtained by reading an image recorded on a photographic film using a film scanner, or image data obtained by photographing a subject using a digital still camera, and based on the image data subjected to the image processing, image output processing such as recording of an image on a recording material, or writing thereof in an image recording medium such as CD-R is carried out. As compared with a conventional photographic processing system in which a film image is recorded on a photographic printing paper by analog exposure, the digital laboratory system as described above has the merit of being capable of freely controlling an image quality of a recorded image by various types of image processing carried out in the image processing section.
The above-described image processing section of the digital laboratory system is provided with an image processing base plate on which various types of image processing is carried out for image data. The image processing section is structured so as to include a computer in which an image processing program for carrying out calculation of processing conditions for image processing or image processing equivalent to that of the image processing base plate is installed, and also include a display on which an image is shown. The image processing for image data is carried out in such a manner as described below.
That is, in the image processing section, each time image data is inputted to the image processing section from image data input equipment such as a film scanner, the computer of the image processing section, first, executes an image processing program to thereby carry out analysis of image data, calculation of processing conditions for image processing based on the result of analysis, and image processing corresponding to the calculated processing conditions in a sequential manner. Image data subjected to image processing by the computer is indicated, as an image, on a display, and is used for testing of processing conditions for image processing by an operator. In the image processing section, when the processing conditions are determined, the computer executes the image processing program to thereby allow control so that image processing corresponding to the determined processing conditions is carried out for identical image data by the image processing base plate. The image data subjected to image processing by the image processing base plate is used for image output processing by image output equipment such as a printer.
As described above, in the image processing section of the digital laboratory system, the computer and the image processing base plate effect image processing in cooperation with each other, and it is necessary that, depending on a system configuration, each operation of the image data input equipment such as a film scanner, and the image output equipment such as a printer be controlled and these equipment be actuated synchronously. Accordingly, when the power source of the image processing section is turned on, the image processing section also needs to carry out, in addition to processing to be executed by a general computer at the time of start-up, initialization of the image processing base plate (down load of a parameter or a program), initialization of external equipment, establishment of a state in which the computer is capable of communicating with external equipment, and the like. Therefore, a lot of time is required for build-up of the image processing section (until the image processing section is brought into a state of being capable of performing image processing after the power source thereof is turned on).
Further, there is a possibility that during image processing after build-up, the image processing section may be brought into an inoperative state due to, for example, inconsistency of the state between units, abnormality of a communication system, or the like. In order that the image processing section be restored from the inoperative state, the image processing section has a forced shut-down function by which it is forcedly shut down by itself and thereafter restarted. When an operator detects a state in which the image processing section is brought into an inoperative state, the forced shutdown function is operated. In this case as well, the same processing as that at the time of turning on the power source is carried out, and a lot of time (for example, approximately 10 to 15 minutes) is required for restoration of operation.
Although the image processing section is not frequently brought into an inoperative state, once the image processing section is brought into an inoperative state, image processing under execution needs to be interrupted for a long period of time, which in turn exerts a very great influence on man power of an operator. Accordingly, reduction of restoration time when the image processing section is brought into an inoperative state is strongly demanded.